Training:Gundam Wing Style
by DarkShinigami
Summary: A girl runs away from home and finds out about the Gundams pilots needing help. She has to train and live with them for months...will she make it? Please R&R!!
1. A Place To Belong To

Training: Gundam Style  
By: DeathscytheChick  
  
  
*~* I will only continue to write this story if people like it!*~*  
Chapter 1: A Place To Belong To  
  
The only sound Acire heard was her heart pounding, faint breathing noises coming from her mom and step dad's room, and the grandfather clock downstairs. She tiptoed her way to the stairs, when she came to her little sister's room. She went inside the room and saw her little 1 year old sister, Suki, sleeping in her crib. She looked like a doll. Acire cried while looking at her little Suki. Her tears trickled down to her chin and one droplet fell on Suki's cheek. Acire wiped it gently off the soft, pinkish cheek.  
  
"I love you, Suki," whispered Acire " I will see you again someday, you know."  
  
Acire then leaned over to kiss Suki's forehead. Acire quietly got out Suki's room and continued to inch towards the stairs, without looking inside her parents' room. She went down the stairs and towards the front door. She opened it slowly so it wouldn't creak, and without a second thought, stepped outside, and closed the door. She was free...and alone.  
  
All that Acire took with her was what could fit into her backpack. A pack of chocolate cookies, in case she got hungry, two pairs of clothing, and 150 dollars in case she needed to buy anything. She had saved all 150 dollars from previous birthdays and allowance. She was 15 and free. She walked out of the walkway and on the street. She decided to go hide out somewhere or something like that. She decided to go the wild city where a bunch of opportunities awaited her. As she walked, she thought about what she had done. She had to do it. Her mom was a changed woman and was really mean. And her step dad was just the same. But then she thought about it. Was she running away from a simple problem with an even simpler solution?   
  
She had finally made it to the big city. This particular street looked familiar but maybe she had never been there before. Now she had to look for a place to stay. This particular street, which was called Topa Street, as it read on the lamppost, was filled with energy. Neon lights were everywhere, lighting up the street. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke filled the air along with other things. Women dressed in provocative outfits were in every square inch of the street, trying to make a buck by selling their bodies. Acire shuddered at the site.  
  
She walked until she came by a wide alley that was between a photo shop and an adult movie rental place.   
  
"Looking for people with good reflexes." a voice in the alley said.  
  
It caught her attention and she hid behind a Dumpster to listen in on the conversation. She sneaked a peek to see who was talking. There was two people. One was a man who looked like he was in his late 20's. He was bald and wearing a white muscle t-shirt with baggy jeans. The other person's back was facing Acire, but Acire could tell it was a woman from the long black hair flowing down her back.  
  
" Good reflexes? What for?" asked the girl.  
  
" They is gonna train ya to use some type of top secret weapon or machine, I heard."  
  
Wow! Sounds cool, thought Acire. She got tired of squatting so she tried to stretch out her muscles. She accidentally kicked a beer glass back. All attention was now focused to Acire's hiding place. The woman turned around to reveal her clothing. It was a type of jumpsuit which was all blue and had a zipper down the middle.   
  
" Whose there?" the man growled, and took out a pocket knife from his back pocket and flipped it opened.  
  
Yikes I am in trouble! No!, Acire cried in her mind.  
  
"Show yourself, dammit!" he continued.  
  
"Stop it, Feld." the woman said calmly.  
  
Her voice was sweet and it made Acire forget about her little situation for about, say, 3 seconds... The woman stepped closer towards Acire's hiding place.  
  
"Rika, what are you doing!? He could be armed!!" yelled the man named Feld.  
  
Rika, the woman, paid no attention to Feld's warning and found herself looking at a frightened teenage girl looking back up at her.  
  
" Why it's only a little girl." said Rika with a hint of relief in her voice.  
  
"What?" cried Feld in surprise.  
  
"Give me your hand" Rika said, holding out her own.  
  
It sounded more like an offer than a command. She couldn't imagine a voice like hers to sound mean. In any case, Acire obeyed and grabbed Rika's hand and got up.  
  
"Bring her here." said Feld.  
  
Rika directed Acire to Feld then stood behind her.  
  
"What were you doing back there, girl?" demanded Feld.  
  
Acire stood quiet.  
  
"For God's sake, Feld, put your damn knife away! You are scaring her." protested Rika.  
  
And that's exactly what he did.  
  
"Now answer the question, shrimp!" Feld demanded.  
  
"I only wanted to...please tell me what you were talking about just now...before you found me." Acire replied, pathetically.  
  
"It's none of your damn business." said Feld, with unnecessary loudness.  
  
"Shut up!" Rika said.  
  
She turned to Acire and smiled.  
  
"I'll tell you, but what's it to you?" she asked.  
  
So Acire told Rika and Feld how she ran away from home because of her parents' harsh treatment and that she needed to find a place to stay.  
  
"She's a damn runaway." said Feld.  
  
"Hmmm... you're so small. This type of thing seems to dangerous." wondered Rika.  
  
"Please tell me, please!" Acire begged.  
  
"Fine. Feld heard that there's a small rebel group looking for recruits to help them fight some type of enemy. Ol' Feld here says that they use special type of weapons." Rika informed her.  
  
Wow, I gotta find out more stuff about this group! I gotta join up with them!, Acire thought excitedly.  
  
"So where is this rebel group?" asked Acire eagerly.  
  
"Actually...I don't kn-" started Rika.  
  
" I was gonna tell you until this shrimp showed up," interrupted Feld. " Most people that I know that know about this rebel group say they are hiding out at the old abandoned Beauchamp Factory. That's all I know."  
  
"Thanks you guys...are you two going to try to join up with them?" asked Acire.  
  
"Nope I ain't. You think I would put my life in danger, kid? Hell no." replied Feld.  
  
Acire laughed to herself. Feld looked like the type to want to get into danger anytime he had the chance to.  
  
"And you Rika?"  
  
" Not I either." Rika said dryly.  
  
Acire turned around to go to the factory but suddenly grew red in the face and turned to face Rika and Feld.  
  
"Yeah what do you want now?" asked Feld.  
  
"I don't know where the factory is...can you give me directions?" asked Acire, embarrassedly.  
  
Rika giggled and told her the directions.   
  
"That's a 5 mile walk, honey. Are you sure you want to go alone? I can take you on my Techbike."  
  
"T-t-t-techbike! Wow!" exclaimed Acire.  
  
A Techbike was the new wave of the future. They were motorcycle type vehicles that were able to go airborne and go at extra high speeds.  
  
"Well...?" asked Rika.  
  
"Let's Go!!" Acire answered.  
  
"Later, Feld."  
  
"See ya Rika.....hey kid, be careful out there." said Feld.  
  
" I will, bye Feld."  
  
"Come this way, kid." Rika instructed, pointing towards the back of the alley.  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Heheheheheh..." Rika laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know your name."  
  
"Oh that's right! It's Acire Selarom."  
  
"Kinda peculiar, ain't it?"  
  
"Umm...I guess."  
  
Rika led the way deeper in to the alley. At the end of it, there was a glossy black Techbike. There was only one helmet hanging on the handlebars. Only one.  
  
"Put it on, Acire"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Acire put on the helmet, which was black to match the bike. It was kind of heavy. Rika got on the bike.  
  
"Get on and hang on tightly." Rika instructed.  
  
Acire got on and hanged on to Rika's waist like if there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Not that tight!"  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"Whatever...here we go!"  
  
Suddenly the two tires tucked themselves in and the bike was hovering a few feet up the ground. Acire was surprised out how silent the bike was. There was no sound at all, as if it never started up. Then it shot up.  
  
"Whoa!!" yelled Acire.  
  
The bike zoomed forward. Acire looked down and saw all the neon lights blending together. It was a good feeling to be up in the sky feeling the wind whipping her hair.  
  
"Wanna go faster?" Rika challenged.  
  
"You know it!"  
  
A sudden burst of energy came from behind the bike and it was going faster then ever. Acire almost fell off. After 3 minutes, Rika slowed down the Techbike.  
  
"See there's the factory."  
  
Acire gasped at the factory's size. It was enormous and there was hardly no lights at all.  
  
"What's wrong, Acire?"  
  
"It's big and really..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Scary?" Rika offered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rika descended the bike onto the factories big lot. The front gate was chained with a big padlock.  
  
"Rika, what if no one is here? What do I do? I am stuck! The gate is locked from inside!"  
  
"Calm down! Look there, at the gate. The chain isn't put tightly around the gate. Just wriggle through and...come back to the city...and I will be there."   
  
The bikes tires finally slid out of the bike and the bike landed on the ground.  
  
"Thanks, Rika."  
  
Acire took of the helmet and handed it too Rika, who put it on the handlebars.  
  
"Anytime, kiddo...Hey umm.. you seem afraid of being here. The best I can do is give you this."  
  
Rika rummaged through her pockets on her suit and her hand came out with what seemed to be a Double A battery.  
  
"I don't think this will come in handy." Acire said.  
  
"Do you even know what it is?"  
  
"A....battery?"  
  
"No it's a flashlight...duh."  
  
"Wow thanks! But it's so small! Will it even help out in such a big place? Isn't the light weak?"  
  
"Why don't you see?"  
  
Acire took the flashlight and turned her back towards Rika to avoid flashing it into her eyes. She found a little button on the side of the flashlight and pressed it. A huge beam of light came from the flashlight. It was certainly powerful. Acire kept pressing the button and fidgeting with the gadget. She turned around to face Rika to thank her.  
  
"Thank you Ri-" Acire began to say.  
  
Rika was gone. So was the Techbike. Acire looked at the sky and saw a tiny dot in the sky.  
  
"Thanks." she said again.  
  
Acire looked at the factory's opening. It was at least 5 times bigger than a garage opening. What was beyond the opening of the factory was unknown because it was so dark. Acire flashed the light towards the opening and trudged towards it. Then she heard a sound behind her, like a person dragging their feet against the gravel. Acire turned around but all she saw were 2 trashed up cars and a few oil barrels. She shrugged and turned towards the factory again and kept walking. The sound started again and Acire turned around.  
  
"Rika are you back? Is that you? You know I am scared and this isn't funny!" Acire whispered loudly.  
  
The sound was now behind her and she felt someone breathing on her neck. Before Acire could turn around, She felt an explosion of pain on the back of her head. The gravel rushed up to meet her and everything went black.  
  
*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*  
  
Acire slowly opened her eyes and saw another pair of eyes looking at her. They were blue eyes. Suddenly Acire remembered what happened and started screaming. The blue eyed person covered her mouth with their hand.  
  
"Stop it! What's your problem? Is this the way you treat the person who saved you? You're safe, you know."  
  
She felt better knowing she was safe and stopped screaming. She knew this blue eyed person was a guy from his voice. The guy took his hand off her mouth. He was Acire's age, maybe a bit older. She could see he had long, brown, hair that he had in a braid. His clothes were a bit strange, too. He was dressed all in black except for the white collar around his neck, making him look like some sort of priest.  
  
Acire then focused on the room. It was well lit and small. She was sitting in a chair and the guy was sitting in another chair next to her. There was two other chairs in the room. One had her backpack and the other one was empty. There was a door in the corner.  
  
"Where am I?"  
"In the deepest darkest depths of the Beauchamp factory." the boy answered, jokingly.  
  
"Huh? I am? Explain it all to me now!"  
  
"Hold your horses, chick! What happened to the 'Hi what's your name!?'"  
  
"Stop joking around! What happened to me outside? Someone hit me! It wasn't you was it? I came here to help out a group of rebels I heard about. Do you know anything about that?" asked Acire.  
  
"Well, about your first question... some thugs were hanging out there and hit you behind your head with a 4x4. It seems they were after your cute little backpack there. I saw the whole thing. So I took matters into my own hands and got your backpack back." he said cracking his knuckles. "I kicked their asses so hard they begged for mercy." he finished off, with a laugh.  
  
"So you saved me? Thank you." Acire said blushing.  
  
"Yup. I had to carry you all the way here. But no problem at all."  
  
"And about the rebels?" asked Acire.  
  
"Oh yeah! I know about them, too. Actually I know them, personally." he boasted.  
  
"Really!? What are they like? Are they all mean and strict?" said Acire, eyes glittering.  
  
"Not even! They are really fun to hang out with! They are all about our age, too! They are skilled on using.......a certain type of weapon."  
  
"What type of weapon?"  
  
"Just wait and see."  
  
"So tell me more about this group."  
  
"Oh ok, why not? Well, there is only 5 of them but the coolest, most handsome, skilled out of the 5 of them is Duo Maxwell. 'He is quite the stud', women say."  
  
"Oh cool! I wanna see him! I bet he's a total hottie!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe he is your type!" said the guy, which he followed up with a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Acire.  
  
"Nothing. What's your name?"  
  
"Acire Selarom."  
  
"Cool. Well, shall we go meet these 5 'rebels', as you say?"  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
The guy stood up from the chair and offered his hand to Acire. She took it and stood up and smiled at him. He then shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Acire Selarom. I AM Duo Maxwell." he said and laughed again.  
  
She stopped smiling and almost fell over out of embarrassment. 


	2. The Fire Of Passion Gets Hotter

Chapter 2: The Fire Of Passion Gets Hotter  
  
  
"What's wrong? Did this 'total hottie' scare you?" the guy named Duo said mimicking Acire's voice.  
  
"Hahahaha...." Acire laughed, still embarrassed.  
  
"Anyways, follow me." Duo said.  
  
Duo and Acire stepped out of the small room and into a hallway. Acire gazed all around. She was amazed that something like this would be at an almost dead looking factory. Duo led Acire to a door at the end of the hallway. Before he could open it, Acire gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"I left my backpack in the room!"  
  
"Is that all? Just come and get it later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Duo opened the door and Acire was awed. The room was huge. It was a big auditorium like the ones they have at school. There was rows and rows of chairs and in the middle of it all was a small stage sort of place. There was 4 boys sitting on the edge of the stage talking. That is, until Duo and Acire showed up.  
  
"Hi guys!" Duo said  
  
His voice echoed throughout the area.  
  
"Hi Duo. Wow, we let you go outside for a while and you come back with a girlfriend?" said one of the boys, who stood out with blonde hair and blue eyes. All the other boys had dark hair.  
  
"Shut it, Quatre, "Duo snapped, "She is here about the...job."  
  
One of the boys who had short black hair which he had in a small, tight ponytail, raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Her? But she is a girl...nothing but a girl."  
  
Acire gasped and grew mad.  
  
"I probably have more talent then you will ever have!" She yelled at him.  
  
"What like cooking? Cleaning a house?, I'm sorry we don't need you here, go home." said the boy sarcastically.  
  
Acire collapsed on the floor and tried not to cry in front of the guys on the stage or Duo.  
  
"You don't understand, I don't have a home to go to anymore..." Acire said in a tiny whisper.  
  
Duo looked down at her and felt sorry for her.  
  
"Wufei--" Duo started to say.  
  
Duo ran down to the stage and engaged into a conversation with the guy named Wufei. Acire only caught snippets of their conversation. They were obviously talking about her. Acire stood up and dusted herself.  
  
"Well I guess I won't be helping you out after all. Good luck finding someone who can help." she said, her voice trembling.  
  
She turned around and opened the door.  
  
"No! Acire wait!" Duo called out.  
  
Acire paid no attention and headed out the door. She had to get her backpack first. As soon as she went in the room and got it, she went back into the hallway and looked at all the different doors.  
  
"Which one of these doors leads back outside?" Acire said frustrated.  
  
Acire picked a door that was on the other end of the hallway, opposite of the assembly door. She ran to it and opened it. There was a long staircase leading up. She started climbing it when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"Acire come back, please." said the person.  
  
It was Duo. He had ran after her. She stared down at her feet.  
  
"No why should I? Your friend is an ass!"  
  
"He didn't mean it, just come back and we can talk to him together. Please? For me?" he pleaded.  
  
He lifted her chin up so that she could see his blue eyes. His gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Okay then." she said. 


	3. There Can Only Be One...

Chapter 3: There Can Only Be One...  
  
  
Duo and Acire stepped into the auditorium once more and this time, no one said anything. Acire and Duo went up to the stage. Acire thought she should introduce herself.  
  
"Ummm...hi I am Acire Selarom and I am here to help you guys out. Nice to meet you all." Acire said weakly.  
  
When no one said anything, Acire grew uneasy. Suddenly the blond guy stood up from sitting and shook her hand.  
  
"Hi, Acire, nice to meet you. I am Quatre Raberba Winner." he said cheerfully. "This here is Trowa Barton," he said pointing to a boy with green eyes and a peculiar but cool hair cut. It was swept to one side, hiding half of his face like a mask.  
  
"That is... Chang Wufei...but we call him Wufei...ahem..." he said pointing to the Asian boy who had made Acire upset.  
  
"That is Duo of course, you've met him." he said continuing.  
  
Duo had a huge, mischievous grin that made Acire want to smile.  
  
"...And that's Heero Yuy" he said finishing pointing to another Asian boy who had brown hair and blue eyes. He was very serious looking.  
  
"Well nice to meet you Quatre, Trowa, Duo,...Wufei, and Hero."  
  
"No! Not 'Hero'! Heeeero With a long 'E'. " said Heero.  
  
"Heh...sorry!" Acire replied.  
  
This was already starting to get Acire tense.  
  
"So when do I start doing...whatever it is I have to do?" Acire asked excitedly.  
  
"Wait a minute. Do you even know what we are doing?" Heero asked her.  
  
"No..."  
  
Heero slapped his forehead and sighed.  
  
"Come with me. I have to show you something." Heero said.  
  
"Ok, Hino Ummm...No No No! I mean Heero!" Acire said quickly trying to correct herself.  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Heero laughed and jumped off the stage.  
  
Acire jumped off the stage and followed Heero to a door on the side of the auditorium room. As soon as he opened it, a rush of cold air hit Acire's face. The room was also big and looked like it was all made of steel or some kind of metal. There was all sorts of catwalks on the ceiling. And then Acire saw them. Standing tall about 16 meters high, were 5 humanoid looking robots. All of them were different in appearance but cool looking nonetheless.  
  
"What are those for?" Acire asked, eyes widening.  
  
"These are our weapons; Mobile Suits. These type are called Gundams." he said.  
  
"You use these things?!"  
  
"Yes and you will be trained to use one too." he said.  
  
Oh WOW!" Acire yelled.  
  
"Yeah, wow." Hero said.  
  
Acire looked at him.  
  
"So why did you guys need that stage for?" Acire asked.  
  
"You mean Duo didn't tell you? I mean, he didn't tell you ANYTHING?"  
  
"No."  
  
Heero sighed again.  
  
"Ahhh..where do I start? Ok...you aren't the only one coming here to try to help us."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, you are now Gundam trainee #1. There will be more people coming."  
  
"How much more?"  
  
"We only want 50 people. 49 now, since you came. All 50 trainees will meet in that auditorium."  
  
"And what if more people come?"  
  
"50 only. As soon as the 50th person steps into this place we shut off all communication to the outside world."  
  
Acire gasped.  
  
"How long is training?!"  
  
"Hmmm....well....months."  
  
"Where will we sleep? What will we eat?!"  
  
"We have all that here, all the facilities. This place is underground and covers almost all the city. No one will know about this place except us, the instructors and you, the trainees."  
  
"So this is like some college thing? We are going to train or learn or whatever... and live here?"  
  
"In short...yes."  
  
"Wow so what happens after the 50 people come?"  
  
"Well since there is 5 of us, we will train 10 people each to use a Gundam."  
  
"You guys must really need all the help you can get, I mean 50 people! That's a lot!"  
  
"No. Out of those 50 we will only choose one...the trainee with the best piloting skills. Sorta like a contest. There can only be one."  
  
"What will happen to the 49 who don't become a pilot?"  
  
"The will have to leave."  
  
"What if they rat you out and tell people you are hiding here?"  
  
"As soon as the best pilot is chosen, we will leave to a different place...This place won't exist anymore."  
  
Acire grew more and more excited.  
  
"Don't worry! I will be your best Gundam pilot!" she yelled and raised one of her fists in the air as if she was some Olympic champion.  
  
"Let's hope so, Heero said "let's hope so..."  
  
  
----------------------------------  
MY FRIEND SAID THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING...SHES DUMB WHAT DOES SHE KNOW? LOL PLEASE R&R! 


	4. Information Input

Chapter 4: Information Input  
  
  
"Well unfortunately, you came a bit too early. We weren't expecting people to come until 2 days from now." Heero said.  
  
"So I have to stay for 2 extra days?" Acire asked.  
  
"Yes, but It's fine. You can familiarize yourself with this place. You will be here a long time, you know. In any case, let's get back to the others."  
  
Heero and Acire headed back to the stage. Before Acire came out of the room, she looked at the gundams one more time. Back at the stage, Wufei approached her.  
  
"I just want to tell you...sorry for what I said. There Duo, are you happy?! I said it." Wufei said.  
  
"Sorry Acire, that's as close as you're gonna get to an apology straight from Wufei's heart." Duo said, chuckling.  
  
"It's fine, thank you Wufei I accept your apology."  
  
"Yeah yeah..."  
  
"Acire, we need to input your information into our computer." Trowa said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, we have a computer on where we keep track of all the trainees. It's right there." He said pointing to the East wall.  
  
The wall was lined with difficult looking computers and screens.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Acire and the boys went over to the equipment and Trowa sat down on a chair and leaned over a keyboard and typed something. Then he got up.  
  
"Answer all the questions on there" he said, nodding towards the screen.  
  
Acire sat down and looked on the screen. The boys surrounded her and looked at the screen, too.  
  
"Hmmm...lemme see...Full Name...Acire Mikel Selarom."  
  
"That is a strange and altogether beautiful name." Quatre remarked.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Acire looked up at the screen for her next question.  
  
"Height?...5 feet 6 inches.......what's next? Weight?...ummm...ha" Acire laughed nervously.  
  
She looked up and saw the guys leaning closer to see what she would write.  
  
"Ummm...125 pounds."  
  
Wufei snickered and Heero coughed. Acire looked at her next question.  
  
"Sex?" Acire said out loud.  
  
Why would this question be here? Acire wondered, Oh well If they really must know...  
  
Acire typed "none yet" and Duo started laughing uncontrollably. She swiveled her chair around and saw him on the floor laughing hard.  
  
"Acire...sex...as in gender" Trowa said, trying to hide a laugh.  
  
Acire's face grew redder than a tomato. She turned around and backspaced and typed "female".  
  
Gosh what did I do that for?!, she thought, what an idiot I am I have answered that question on papers a lot of times and have never wrote that before! I bet the guys think I'm some idiot...  
  
Acire answered the rest of the questions with ease. When she was finished she put her hands on her lap.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"That's all. You can get up now." Trowa said.  
  
Acire got up and Trowa sat down again. He typed more and when he was done he got up and crossed his arms.  
  
"Data saved. Acire you are now officially Gundam Trainee #1 or G.T. #1 for short. "This will be intense training but with one of us helping you, you can do it." 


	5. The Tour: Part One

Yeah I know this is an extremely short chapter but I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately so it makes me think no one is reading the story! please review and I will keep writing! Even if you think my story sucks!  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Tour Part 1  
  
"Sooo.......now what?" Acire asked.  
  
"Well, I am sure you know that you came 2 days early so one of us will give you a tour of this place...the question is...which one of us?" Quatre said.  
  
"Well I don't mind who does it as long as he is a good tour giver!" Acire said, laughing at her own lame joke.  
  
None of the boys laughed so Acire stopped laughing.  
  
"Why don't you take her, Duo? You seem to know her more than the rest of us, right?" Wufei suggested.  
  
"Well..." Duo said looking at Acire, "I know her as much as you guys but I will give her a look around."  
  
"Fine then, we will still be here if you guys need anything." Heero told both Acire and Duo.  
  
"Ok, thanks." Acire said.  
  
"Come on, Acire. Let's go back to that hallway and we'll start the tour from there." Duo said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Acire and Duo walked back to the southern wall where the door that led to the hallway was. As soon as Duo opened the door, Trowa called out to them.  
  
"Hey you two, don't run around doing wild things!" he said in a parental voice.  
  
Duo and Acire exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"Wild..." Duo started.  
  
"Things...?" Acire finished. 


	6. The Tour: Part Two

The Tour: Part Two  
  
  
"So you already know that door leads to the auditorium..." Duo said pointing to the north door at the end of the hall.  
  
Duo and Acire had gone back to the main hallway.  
  
"Yes." Acire said making mental notes in her head.  
  
"That one leads to the surface of the factory." said Duo, nodding towards the southern door.  
  
"Yeah yeah I know! Can't you just tell me where these other doors lead to?" Acire said anxiously.  
  
"...Fine...,Duo said with a huff, Let's go into this one, shall we?"  
  
Duo went over to the first door on the West side of the hall. He opened it.  
  
"After you..." he said.  
  
"Thank you." Acire.  
  
She went in and saw 10 more doors.  
  
"What is this a maze?!" Acire cried.  
  
"Ha ha ha...no you will get used to it." Duo said.  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"No really watch...these ten doors are bedrooms."  
  
"Really!? Let's see one of them!" Acire said.  
  
"Well since you are already a Gundam trainee...I guess we can get you a room. But these 10 bedrooms are only for whoever is going to be trained by Heero.  
  
"Well, who will train me?" Acire asked.  
  
"I dunno...who do you want to be trained by? I would understand if you said 'I wanna be trained by you, Duo' 'cuz I am the best pilot!" Duo said with a cocky attitude.  
  
"Well...yeah...I guess if you are as good as you say you are! I want you to train me to use a Gundam pilot!"  
  
"Ok...then let's go back to the hallway my trainees sleep in the door next to this one!"   
  
Acire and Duo got out of the sleeping quarters and went to the door next to them. It was the same as the last room. A hallway with 10 doors.  
  
"So which one is mine?" Acire said looking from door to door.  
  
"They are all the same looking. But since you are the first one here, you should choose the first door."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Acire went to the first door and saw a little device with a green screen on the wall next to the door. She saw the door had no doorknobs. All the doors were like this.  
  
"Sooooo....how do I get in?"  
  
"Silly girl...don't you know anything?!" Duo said laughing.  
  
Acire blushed but was hurt from the comment.  
  
"Well see this little gadget here?" Duo said pointing to the device with the green screen.  
  
"Yeah I was wondering what it was for.." Acire said looking at it.  
  
"This is the way to open it..." Duo said.  
  
He pressed his hand up against the green screen. Acire saw a light flash up and down on the screen. The door opened.   
  
"That is sooooo cool!" Acire exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah if you never saw it before. Here gimme your hand I need to input your handprints into this."  
  
Duo touched Acire's hand. It was cold and clammy.   
  
"What's wrong?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ummm....nothing!" Acire said.  
  
"Right. Okay here goes! Don't move your hand."  
  
He put her hand on the screen and pressed a few buttons on the bottom of the little screen. The screen flashed.  
  
"There it's done!"  
  
"That's it? So only I can open it?" Acire asked.  
  
"No not just you...you and me." 


	7. The Tour: Part Three

The Tour: Part Three  
  
  
"...and Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre." Duo finished.  
  
"How come all of you guys can open it? Then what's the use of having this little handprint scanner thing?"  
  
"Well we have access to all the room, sorry. Those hand print recognition locks are so that the other Gundam Trainees can't come into your room."  
  
"Geez...fine, but you better ask to come in before you enter my room."  
  
"Ha...I will don't worry. Let's see your room, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Duo and Acire entered the room and the door closed behind them. The room was a bit dark but everything was clearly visible. The room, to Acire, was awesome. The walls were gray and looked to be padded, but not padded like when a person goes insane and they put them in those padded rooms. This was just too exciting for her.  
  
"Here, this is how you turn on the lights." Duo said.  
  
He went next to the door where there was another little screen but only big enough for a fingertip. He touched the screen and the lights turned on.  
  
"Wow...everything is all high tech here." Acire commented.  
  
She saw the bed now. The sheets were gray, also. There was two doors on both sides of the bed.The one on the right had another handprint scanner next to it.  
  
"That's your own lil' closet." Duo said pointing to the left door.  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
"Bathroom."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Acire went over to the closet and opened it. There was a small, kind of metallic gray, one-piece  
suit hanging. It sort of reminded her of Rika's jumpsuit. Acire picked it up and showed it to Duo with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"That is your training outfit."  
  
"What!? It's too small!"  
  
"It stretches. In fact why don't you to the bathroom and try it on? I will be here."  
  
"Ummm...sure. Why not?"  
  
Acire turned towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey Acire?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you have any trouble putting it on, I'll go in and help you." Duo said.  
  
"Oh, you!" Acire said and laughed.  
  
She went over to Duo and playfully socked him lightly on the shoulder. He laughed and then looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Go try it on, now. The light in the bathroom is the same as the one in here. Remember to just touch it to turn it on and touch it again to turn it off."   
  
"Ok. Gotcha."  
  
Acire went to the bathroom and scanned her hand on the lock. The door slid open.  
  
"What a fast learner."  
  
Acire saw the light switch and tapped it. The lights turned on and the door closed. The bathroom, not surprisingly, was gray. There was a sink with a big mirror and a gray counter with white towels on them. There was even a toothbrush. Then there was a toilet and a shower.  
  
More gray?, Acire thought.  
  
Acire dumped the suit on the counter and took her backpack off and put in on the floor. She undressed herself until she was left in only her bra and underwear. She then spread her suit on the counter. It had a zipper from the neck to the crotch. She unzipped it and stepped into it. She laughed when she saw the suit had some built in, light weight shoes on it. She then put her arms into the long sleeves which had some gloves at the end of them. She finally zipped up the suit to her neck. Acire looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. The suit was comfortable but tight. Tight enough to show off her body. She thought maybe by dropping her long hair she could at least cover herself up a bit.   
  
"Ok I've got it on...it fits so I think I'll take it off now." She called out to Duo.  
  
"No wait let me see how you look."   
  
"But...I...fine." Acire said.  
  
Acire took a deep breath and pressed the scanner. It wouldn't open.  
  
"Duo I can't open the door!"  
  
"Oh that's right you have your gloves on the suit attached...the lock can't read your handprints. Take off your glove."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Acire took off one of the Velcro-fastened gloves and pressed her hand on the screen. The door opened and Duo was already in front of the door waiting for her to come out. He was grinning.  
  
"Oh, wipe that dumb look off your face." Acire said.  
  
"Wow. It looks good. Why did ya put your hair down?"  
  
"Just because."   
  
"Ok. So...turn the lights off."  
  
"Oh that's right."  
  
Acire turned around and stuck her hand into the bathroom. She reached for the little scanner and touched it. The lights went off and she took her hand out. The door closed. When she turned around, Duo was looking down at her and he quickly looked up.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Acire asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
Acire scowled and put her glove back on. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So should I keep it on?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Somehow I knew you were going to say that."  
  
"...Heh..."  
  
"I got to put the stuff in my backpack away."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Acire got her backpack from the bathroom and put it all away as Duo sat on the bed. She had something in the backpack she didn't remember packing in it. It was her mp3 player and the battery recharger for it.   
  
I don't remember putting this in here...must have left it here from when I took it to school...Oh well, at least I won't be bored. , she thought.  
  
When she was finished she turned to Duo.  
  
"So you made Wufei apologize to me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought it was the right thing to do. Anyways, why did you say you didn't have a home to go to anymore?"  
  
"Well I might as well tell you. I ran away from home. Family problems. I just wish I didn't have to leave my little sister..."  
  
"Don't worry, Acire, me and the boys will treat you like family!"  
Acire raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Wufei?" she said.  
  
"Aaah, well, he is an exception. But he won't do it again."  
  
"Ha...somehow I doubt that!"  
  
"Ya well next time you can beat him up."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea..."  
  
"Hah...hey why did you put your zipper up so high? You look like you're gonna choke!"  
  
"Well I did it because..."  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Duo stepped closer to her and Acire frozed.  
  
What is he doing?! Acire thought, nervously.  
  
"Relax, geesh I'm not gonna bite you. I just think that you would look better if..."  
  
He grabbed Acire's zipper and pulled it down and he stopped at her chest. Acire eyes widenend.  
  
"There, that's better! Let's continue our tour, ok? You still haven't seen what you are going to use for training!" 


	8. The Tour: Part Four

*For those who already read the previous chapter, when I first put it up: You might want to re read it because I changed some things! That's all!*  
  
The Tour: Part Four  
  
"Hello?! Are you listening to me?" Duo said, waving his hand in Acire's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Acire said.   
  
She looked around and noticed she was in a n area she hadn't been in before. She looked down at her trainer uniform. The zipper was up to her neck.  
  
"What? I thought you put my zip...ummm...where are we?"  
  
"You mean I've been talking for 10 minutes and you weren't even listening?"  
  
"Ummm....no I was just daydreaming. Sorry..."  
  
"Aah! Geesh well we already seen your bedroom and you put your stuff away and now here we are in the cafeteria."  
  
"Oh...I am sorry." Acire said again.  
  
"It's ok...what were you saying about your zipper just now?"  
  
Acire smiled stupidly.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well here is the cafeteria, see? There's 5 tables where all of us will eat.  
  
"So what's on the menu?"  
  
"Oh my personal favorite...freeze dried food."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yup! Sorry no special treatment. You won't be getting fried chicken or hot pizza."  
  
Acire sighed.  
  
"What about beverages?"  
  
"Well you will be happy about this one. Milk, water and..........soda!! Coca-Cola, to be exact.  
  
Acire laughed.  
  
"Coca-Cola? Awwww, I wanted Pepsi."  
  
"Ha...too bad."  
  
"Yeah, so what's next on this tour?"  
  
"The last but definitely not the least..." Duo said going to the door leading out of the cafeteria.  
  
He opened it and they were once again in the main hallway. Duo went to the last door on the East side of the hallway. He opened it and they were in the biggest room she had seen so far. It looked just like the room she had seen with the Gundams were in.  
  
"Does this room look familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, it actually does."  
  
"We are in the same area where Heero took you. There is two doors to come into this area. This one and the one near the stage. This is the biggest area because we train here. See there is the trainee mobile suits." Duo said pointing to a direction.  
  
Acire looked and saw a lot of mobile suits laying on the metal floor. They didn't look bigger or nicer looking than the 5 Gundams she had seen earlier. These all looked the same. They were white and they all were holding a staff or rod of some sort on their hand.  
  
"Well, choose one!"  
  
"Well...decisions, decisions, decisions...should I choose the white one? Or how about that white one? That white one there looks cool!"   
  
Acire thought it didn't matter which one she chose. They all were the same.  
  
"Well, I guess I will take her..." Acire said pointing to a white mobile suit.  
  
"Good choice...she is one of a kind!" Duo said with a laugh.  
  
"You woulda said that if I chose any of them. But all jokes aside, how will I tell my mobile suit apart from everyone else's if they all look the same?"  
  
"First give 'her' a name."  
  
Acire thought or a while.  
  
"Heart Braker."  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
"What? I put a lot of thought in to it. Unless I call it 'The Wufei Exterminator'."  
  
"Heart Breaker it is."  
  
"Ok, so now what?"  
  
Duo walked over to a part of the room with cans on the floor.  
  
"Are you a good artist?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! This thing is huge!"  
  
"No just make symbol on it, that's all."  
  
"Ok, where's the black?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Duo picked up a can and a paint brush and gave them to Acire.  
  
She climbed on the suit and walked to the upper body.  
  
"Hmmm...I think I'll make the symbol on the left side of the chest."  
  
"What kind of symbol?"  
  
"A broken heart."  
  
"Right...but in black?"  
  
"Well what color did you think?"  
  
"Umm...errr....pink?"  
  
"I hate that color."  
  
Duo scratched his head as Acire painted the two pieces of a broken heart.  
  
"I thought every girl liked pink."  
  
Acire finished and climbed off. She put the bucket down.  
  
"Well, you've got a lot to learn about girls then, eh?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"There I am done. So tell me more about these suits."  
  
"Well, our suits are made of a special metal called Gundanium alloy. Hence, the name Gundam. Your mobile suit however, is not made of Gundanium alloy. It's made of a weaker metal than Gundanium alloy. We call your mobile suits 'Trainer suits'. See those rods they are holding in their hand? Those are your training weapons. You will use them to hit and block incoming hits."  
  
"Who are the trainees gonna fight with?"  
  
"You guys will practice with yourselves and your trainer. In your case, I will train with you and so will the other 9 people who I will train. Actually those rods can't really cause any damage. They cannot even dent the trainer suits."  
  
"So what's the whole point in using them?"  
  
"We just want to see how good you are at blocking hits and how many times you can hit your opponent. Then I will rate your performance."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
Acire yawned.  
  
"I'm kinda tired. I think I'll go to sleep now."  
  
"Ok you know where to find us right?"  
  
"At the auditorium right? Don't you guys have your own rooms or do you sleep on the stage?"  
"No we don't...we do have our rooms, too. I'll show you. It's on this training area too. Just this training area spreads to about 7 miles."  
  
"Oh, my.....we really need all that space?"  
  
"Every square inch."  
  
Duo and Acire walked North and came to 5 doors with the same type of handprint scanner locks on them.  
  
"Your rooms?"  
  
"Yes, in the following order: Heero's, Mine, Quatre's, Trowa's, and Wufei's. "  
  
"Ok I got it! I'm gonna go to my room now."  
  
"Ok, goodnight."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Acire walked to her room and opened the door. It closed as she walked into the room. She walked to the bed, exhausted. She fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. She had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
  
_______________________________  
I already wrote Chapter 7 on paper...but I haven't typed it so if you want to see it please R&R!  
  
^_~ 


	9. A New Day

Chapter 7: A New Day  
  
  
Acire woke up and looked around her. She checked her watch. It was 8:55 a.m. Her parents should already have realized she was gone. Bu they wouldn't find her. She got up and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and got dressed in some jeans and a denim jacket. She put away her trainer suit in the closet. She looked through the bathroom's sink cabinet and found a lot of useful things, even a brush. She brush her hair straight down for a while, thinking of all that she has gone through.  
  
When she finished, she took out her mp3 player and looked through all her songs. Due to the rise in technological advancement, Acire's mp3 player was able to hold a maximum of 3,000 songs. She put her earphones on and chose to hear Dream's "He Loves U Not".  
  
The song was reall getting her pumped so she decided to dance and sing. She was almost done when she heard someone clapping from the door.  
  
"I thought I told you to ask before coming in!" she said turning around, expecting Duo. It was Trowa, leaning on the entrance of the door.  
  
"You're pretty good."  
  
"Oh Trowa, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just came to see if you got a hang of everything, but you seem to be doing just fine, from what I can see."  
  
"Yeah everything is cool. Don't worry."  
  
"Ok later."  
  
Trowa turned around and headed out.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Heh...don't tell anyone, ok?"  
  
"What? That you were prancing around and singing at the top of your lungs?"  
  
"........Yeah."  
  
"No problem."  
  
As he walked out, she put her headphones around her neck and ran after him. The door closed behind her.  
  
"Trowa, wait!"  
  
"Hmmm? What is it?"  
  
"Let me go with you. It's kinda lonely in the room, anyways."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She caught up to him and they both went to the auditorium. This time all the boys were sitting down in row of chairs. Wufei was sitting far away from where Heero, Duo, and Quatre where sitting.  
  
Trowa looked at Acire and chuckled.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you go up on stage and perform for us?"  
  
"You said you wouldn't tell!"  
  
"I didn't tell them anything, I was talking to you."  
  
"You said it pretty loud."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Anyways I'll just sit on the first row. you go back there with the rest of the boys."  
  
"Boys?" Trowa wondered. He shrugged and Heero, Duo and Quatre.  
  
Acire sat down on the first row and stole glances at the 4 boys behind her. She then saw Wufei look right at her. She quickly turned around to face the front.  
  
Man, what a weirdo, thought Acire.  
  
Acire put her feet on the chair next to hers and laid down. She put her ear phones on again and looked at the ceiling. For 20 minutes she listened to song after song. Suddenly she turned it off, sat up, and looked at the guys.  
  
"Hey!" she called them.  
  
"Yeah?" Quatre responded.  
  
"I just wanna know...do your Gundams have names?"  
  
"Yup." Duo answered.  
  
"Wing Zero." Heero said.  
  
"Sandrock." Quatre said.  
  
"Heavyarms." Trowa said.  
  
"Deathscythe Hell." Duo said.  
  
"Cool, and how about you Wufei?"  
  
"What?" he said as if Acire interrupted him.  
  
"What's the name of your Gundam?"  
  
"Nataku."  
  
"Did I tell you guys what Acire names her trainer suit?" Duo said to the rest of the guys.  
  
Acire shook her head nervously at Duo.  
  
"No, what did you call it, Acire?" Heero asked her.  
  
"Heart....Breaker."  
  
She quickly put the earphones on again to avoid any stupid comments on the name she chose. This was getting boring fast. Then she suddenly had a great idea. She took the earphones off and once again called the guys.  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Now what?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Do you guys have an intercom system wired throughout this whole place?"  
  
"Yeah actually we do. Why?" Heero said.  
  
"Is there a way to hook up my music player to your intercom system so that we can here the music throughout the whole place?"  
  
"What a ridiculous ide-" Wufei started.  
  
"Hey! That'll be fun! Let's do it!" Duo said interrupting Wufei.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda wanna hear something else besides Duo's voice." Quatre said.  
  
"Whatever." Duo answered.  
  
"I think I can do it." Heero said.  
  
"Great! Here."   
  
She unhooked the earphones and tossed the player to Heero. He caught it and went up on the stage. He went backstage and was there for a while. Finally he came out. He looked a bit worried.  
  
"Well...? Where's the music?" Acire answered.  
  
"I am sorry..." Heero said.  
  
Acire went up on the stage.  
  
"What do you mean?" Acire asked.  
  
"I think I broke it." Heero said.  
  
"What? What?!" Acie yelled.  
  
She grabbed Heero's green tank top.  
  
"Do you know how much that cost!?!?!?"  
  
Suddenly the music started. It was "Smooth Criminal" from Alient Ant Farm. Heero grabbed Acire's hand and took it off his tank top. He smiled.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
He walked passed her. She went back to her seat.  
  
"You didn't have to make me mad like that." she muttered under her breath. 


	10. Accept The Challenge

Chapter 8: Accept The Challenge  
  
Acire quietly sang along to some of the music. She was still sitting in the front row of the auditorium...and the guys were still talking.  
  
"Did I tell you guys I took martial arts classes?" Acire said, out of nowhere.  
  
She still remembered the day her mom had suggested the classes. Acire had refused but her mom forced her to enter, anyway. At first, Acire hated it but then she grew to love it and became the top student.  
  
"No, why don't you show us what you can do? Wufei knows martial arts himself, you know." Quatre said.  
  
"Oh does he?" Well I guess I can show you some things."  
  
She got up on stage and took a breath . When she got up there, the song that was on finished ,and "Butterfly" from one of her favorite games: Dance Dance Revolution, came out. Trowa and Heero looked at each other strangely. Acire looked at them with a weary face.  
  
"What's with those faces!? I like this song!" she protested.  
  
Trowa shook his head and smiled.   
  
"Just show us your moves." he said.  
  
Acire took off her denim jacket so it wouldn't get in the way. She started off by doing endless punches and kicks. Then she decided to do her "showing-off" moves. She knew how to do front flips and back flips. She combined her flips with more kicks and punches. She finished with a leg sweep on the floor. She finished sweating and breathing hard. It was hard work to move around with jeans. She ran backstage and found her mp3 player hooked up to some electronic gizmo. She pressed stop on her player and the music stopped. She ran back to the stage.  
  
"Why'd you take the music off? I kinda liked that song..." Duo whined.  
  
"I want to hear what you guys thought." Acire said.  
  
She really wanted Wufei's opinion since he also did martial arts.  
  
"It was really cool!" Quatre said.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yeah you could do some serious damage." Duo said.  
  
Before Heero said anything Wufei spoke up.  
  
"It was pathetic." Wufei said coldly.  
  
"Wufei!" yelled Duo.  
  
Acire smirked.  
  
"So you can do better? Come on! Right here! I challenge you!"  
  
"Don't be foolish." Wufei said.  
  
"You underestimate me, Wufei. Maybe you're afraid you'll get your sorry butt whooped."  
  
Wufei rose from his chair and walked to the stage. He jumped onto the stage gracefully.  
  
"Look at you. You're sweating and tired. You can never win."  
  
"Now you are using excuses?"  
  
"Fine. I accept your challenge."  
  
"Acire you will get hurt." Quatre yelled.  
  
"No, he will."  
  
Acire then looked at Duo.  
  
His lips moved and Acire thought he was saying, "You can do it."  
  
Acire then looked at Wufei.  
  
"Get ready to take your place, girl." Wufei said.  
  
"Wait!" Duo called out.  
  
He jumped onstage and went to the back.  
  
"We gotta create the right atmosphere for this! Wufei's gonna get his butt kicked and it has to be with good music!" Duo said from backstage.  
  
Suddenly the "Mortal Kombat techno theme" blared. Duo came out and ran back to his chair and sat down, everyone looked at him.  
  
"What? What's everyone looking at? Oh and I put the song on REPEAT in case you guys don't finish the first time around."  
  
Acire laughed.  
  
"You're so dumb, Duo." Heero said.  
  
"Hey!" Wufei said to Acire.  
  
Acire looked at Wufei and got ready to fight....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...........^_~ 


	11. FIGHT!

Chapter 9: Fight!  
  
I am not good at makin' fight scenes......sorry  
______________________  
  
  
Acire and Wufei slowly circled the stage. Who was going to make the first move?  
  
"FIGHT!" the guy in the song said.  
  
Suddenly, Wufei punched at her but she dodged it to the right. She did a roundhouse kick and it connected perfectly. Wufei stumbled back. He looked at her meanly and ran to her. He jumped up in the air and kicked. He got Acire in the stomach and she felt like the wind got knocked out of her. She fell to the ground. She jumped back up and got in her fighting stance. Wufei crouched and did a leg sweep but Acire jumped over his leg and kicked him in the face.   
  
"Aagh!" Wufei yelled.  
  
He rose up and Acire could see that blood was coming out of his nose.  
  
"Maybe we should stop...." Acire said softly.  
  
"NO!" Wufei yelled.   
  
He started to punch furiously at her and she kept dodging them. Acire was getting tired quickly. Sweat was running down on her face and it was stinging her eyes. She felt a blow to her face and rocked back. She held her face and then wiped it with her arm.  
  
Come on Acire! you can do this!, Acire thought to herself.  
  
"Giving up?" Wufei said.  
  
"Until your down and can't get back up!" Acire shot back.  
  
"Have at you then!"   
  
Wufei ran to her and as soon as he was really close, Acire back flipped and hit him on his head. He fell to the floor. When he didn't get up. Acire went over to him. She got really close to him and he suddenly jumped up and went at her. She grabbed him by his shoulders and she laid on the floor and with her foot, she pushed him over her. He got up and kicked her from behind.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Acire screamed.  
  
She couldn't move anymore. She stood on the floor. Wufei flipped her over and smiled wickedly. He went really close to her ear.  
  
" I told you, you were a fool to challenge me."   
  
He got back up and began walking off stage. Acire got up slowly and ran to him. She tackled him and laid on top of him. She kept pummeling him with punches. Heero ran to the stage and grabbed Acire. She held on tight to Wufei and kept hitting him. She finally let Heero take her away.  
  
"What was that all about?!" Duo said to Acire.  
  
"Nothing." Acire said angrily.  
  
She sat on her chair and left her jacket on the floor of the stage. Wufei went up to her.  
  
"What do you want?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Acire, I am sorry. You are a very good fighter. I was just...testing you out. I don't know, maybe we can train, eh?"  
  
Acire looked up at him, surprised.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. You are very talented. I look forward to doing that again."  
  
"That's cool." Acire said smiling a bit.  
  
Wufei went back to his seat. Acire laid back down on her chair and looked at the ceiling.  
  
Maybe things won't be bad after all, she thought. 


	12. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET ANY MORE CUZ I RAN THE BILL UP HIGH LOL.! SO I HAVE TO POST PONE THE STORY FOR A LITTLE WHILE!!!!  
  
  
  
--DarkShinigami 


End file.
